The 4 promises from the past
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were childhood friends, when she must move they make 4 promises,she disapeared and broke her promise, 4 years later they meet again both changed he into a player she into a wall flower, what happened? full summary inside IK
1. prologue

Hi I'm from the Netherlands an this is my first story in English so if I make mistakes I'm sorry, its not my natural languages.

Here is the first part enjoy…

Inuyasha high school version story.

**Date: 06-20-07**

**Story: The 4 promises of the past…**

**Prologue**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl _aka:_ _Girlmar or Mary-am_**

Summary:

A boy and a girl…

They were best friends when they were 11 years old.

And made 4 promises with each other:

_1 Never forget each other_

_2 Don't lie to each other_

_3 Not going away without saying goodbye_

_4 And last but not least, be friends forever!_

But then she disappeared, and broke the third promise, he thought he would never see her again.

But 4 years later they meet again, Inuyasha is the most popular guy now and Kagome is.. changed into her opposite?

He recognized her but she doesn't know him, what happened 4 years ago is the question…

**prologue**

_4 Years Ago…_

"_What do you mean your going to move?" a little boy with short silver haired boy said, his jeans were dirty from the playing in the grass and his yellow shirt was turned green._

_He looked to the girl in front of him, who was __wearing black yeans with a red top, her brown _

_eyes looked upset to the ground while her raven Black hair was dancing in the wind._

"_I don't know when but me and my mom have to move to someplace else__, because of her job she.. is getting a promotion" she said while trying to smile._

_Always she tried to smile even when she was in pain, he had never seen her cry, but he knew she was upset as well._

"_I don't want that she get that, 'Gome chan' " the boy said Childish (well he is still a child so no hard feelings :-) )_

"_What do you say?" said the girl while looking hopeful in his eyes._

"_I don't want her to! I don't want you to move away.. . and forget me" He said while looking to the ground and trying to hide his blush._

_The girl smiled brightly, her real smile was back "Let's make a promise then!" she said._

"_err? What?"_

"_I promise I never forget you! And not go away without saying goodbye, its simple, we both make 2 promises and were both must hold onto all of them!" she said with a simple smile, while holding his hands, he finally got the picture._

"_I uh.. promise I never lie to you and we'll be friend forever!" he said._

_They broke apart and spit onto the ground "I swear!" they said while laughing._

"_And when are you going to let your hair grow, that would be so much cuter! Why didn't you promise me that?!" she said while grinning._

"_For the reason I don't want to look CUTE,i'm a boy you know!Its the same for you why don't you were skirts!" he said with a evil look._

_She rolled her eyes "because I don't like them, and there make me look like I a girl!"_

_He started to laugh "a second ago i really thought you were one.."_

_"HA-HA you're Sooo funny" she replied sarcastic_

_A few weeks later the boy walked to his home when he saw__ someone laying onto the ground, when he came closer he saw who it was a girl his age he knew very well seeming to be asleep._

" '_Gome- chan!" he whispered._

_Soft he touched her shoulders "please wake up" he said._

_When he touched her, her eyes shot open and she looked in fear to him "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she said while she shivering._

"_Don't worry Gome chan its me Inuyasha!" the boy named Inuyasha said (that's a BIG surprise ;-D )._

_Relieved she looked up and surprisingly she hugged him, Inuyasha was shocked she never hugged him before so far he knew she never made much body contact with others "Inu kun! I was so afra-" she froze "I mean nothing, I need to go, bye" she said while running away._

_On that moment he knew it, something wasn't right, she broken promise 2: Never lie to each other._

_The next day she wasn't on school, he thought she was sick, almost hoped it, but she wasn't and he knew that, his fear was true._

_The house was empty the door was unlocked there was nothing left only a note " Inac- I will miss you goodbye Kagome" was all the note said._

_She was gone.. without telling goodbye…_

_She broken a second promise, promise 3 going away without telling goodbye…_

"_Damn Kagome!" was all he could say…_

End prologue


	2. I hate the rain

**Story: The 4 promises of the past…**

**Chapter one i hate the rain**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl _aka:_ _Girlmar or Mary-am_**

Summary:

A boy and a girl…

They were best friends when they were 11 years old.

And made 4 promises with each other:

_1 Never forget each other_

_2 Don't lie to each other_

_3 Not going away without saying goodbye_

_4 And last but not least, be friends forever!_

But then she disappeared, and broke the third promise, he thought he would never see her again.

But 4 years later they meet again, Inuyasha is the most popular guy now and Kagome is.. changed into her opposite?

He recognized her but she doesn't know him, what happened 4 years ago is the question…

**Chapter 1: I hate the rain.**

It was raining the whole day, it looked like it would never stop, and that was not everything, tomorrow school would start again, the vacation was over, and that made it even worse.

School, it was the last thing where he wanted to think about: the fan girls, his rival (Kouga), The teachers and worse the HOMEWORK they would give him were a pain in the butt.

If it was up to him he would never go to school EVER!

Rain… he hated it with all his heart it was so cold, so wet so full of Memory's…

_--Flashback--_

_It was raining and he had forget his umbrella at home.. AGAIN!_

_He was a little boy from 9__ years old, and he was soaking wet, because of the rain he couldn't smell the one he followed, the new girl of school, she was not like the rest.. she was different._

_If that was good he didn't kne__w, she was the only one who ever was being really nice to him, the others were always teasing him, because they didn't like him, because they were a scared of him, and all because he was who he was, a Hanyou; half demon half human, and they weren't a scared of his brother only him, and his brother was an Youkai; a full demon, but still they didn't tease him OR were a scared of him, because a Youkai could control himself, and he didn't._

_They never gave him a chance to proof them wrong, and even the teachers were teasing him and making his life so miserable as possible was, this is how it was each day, over and over, and never he had his chance to play, or sit next to one of his classmates, he was always alone.._

_but today everything was different, the new girl was sitting next to him, not next to one of the others while she had the chance but next to him._

_Everyone was surprised and he was I shock when she turned to me and asked "You're a Hanyou right?" _

"_ii..i am" he said, half afraid that she would move to another table and be scared like the rest._

"_That..sounds…uh.." She looked away, and he could swear he saw some fear in her eyes, when he thought it was because of him he turned his head when she screamed "SPIDER!!" he looked at her like she was crazy, he was a hanyou not a spider! _

_But when he looked back at her he felt something itchy on his nose fast he scratched it away he saw the spider fast walking toward her. walking over her desk, fast he smacked the spider of the desk (sorry for the spider fans, may he rest in peace but I hate the most insects if I see a spider it totally creeps me out!) and the girl sighed of relieve._

_The teacher looked angry at him "be quiet Inuyasha! Or must I put you in detention!!" Inuyasha looked angry at his teacher and wanted to yell "IT WASN'T ME!!" but he was interrupted "I'm sorry it was my fault! I saw a spider and it creeped me out and he was so nice to remove him" the girl said._

_Shocked Inuyasha looked to the girl, she was standing up for him, the first time someone did that for him._

_The teacher where stunned too "well uh, don't let it happen again then" was the only thing he could say._

_She was kind of interesting, she was nice! A little bit to nice if you asked him, there must be something behind it, no one has ever been friendly to him without wanting something from him._

_When school was over he followed her, but it started to rain, and her scent was disappeared, he hated the rain, it was always so.. wet._

_His eye side wasn't as sharp as it was mend to be._

_He closed his eyes to concentrate and suddenly the rain stopped._

_Something wasn't right, he still heard the rain falling but not on him, he might was so cold that he couldn't feel it anymore._

_He opened his eyes, and saw someone standing next to him, he looked in a pair of brown eyes who smiled warmly._

'_The new girl again' he thought, 'what does she want from me?'_

"_Forgotten a umbrella? Wanna be friends?" she said softly._

_He couldn't believe it, she was nice, he never met such a girl, she could get every one who she wanted to be friends with why did she choose him?_

_He quickly nodded, and the girl held his hands "well I'm Kagome, you can call me kago-chan."_

"_Inuyasha" he mumbled, the girl started to shine "than I call you Inu-kun! Lets be best friends forever!!"_

_And then he started to like the rain, it brought him a friend._

_-End Flashback-_

He run out of the house, he had to go to Miroku, and fast.

Miroku's house was only a few streets further so he didn't need his car, but he still hated the rain and when he was almost there he was drained, and regretted that he had walked (run to be exact),

When he was finally by Miroku's house, a girl passed by, and a girl with raven black hair and with a umbrella in her hand, her chocolate brown eyes were looking to the ground and she walked by, she didn't see him but hell he DID see her.

The girl he waited for also long, the girl who he liked, the girl from the broken promises 'l_ets be best friends forever!' _Kagome was back! And he didn't know if he had to be happy or angry about it…

**A/N:What do you guys think? I hope you liked it!**


	3. back to school

**Story: The 4 promises of the past…**

**Prologue**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl _aka:_ _Girlmar or Mary-am_**

Summary:

A boy and a girl…

They were best friends when they were 11 years old.

And made 4 promises with each other:

_1 Never forget each other_

_2 Don't lie to each other_

_3 Not going away without saying goodbye_

_4 And last but not least, be friends forever!_

But then she disappeared, and broke the third promise, he thought he would never see her again.

But 4 years later they meet again, Inuyasha is the most popular guy now and Kagome is.. changed into her opposite?

He recognized her but she doesn't know him, what happened 4 years ago is the question…

……………

**Chapter 2 Back to school**

After seeing his past friend he quickly leaved Miroku's house.

'What is she doing here? Why is she back? After all those years?" Inuyasha thought.

Maybe I'm only dreaming! Maybe this all is a illusion, yes that would be it! A dream, and he fell on his bed, 'I only have to close my eyes and..'

The next minute it seems to be his clock started to beep 'brrrrp brrrp back to school brrrp' Inuyasha growled by the memory school would start today.

Fast he got in his car (he was 16) and drove his way to school, all he could think about was his dream, 'I saw her again, after all those years..'

When he came on the school grounds, his best friend and Girlfriend walked immediately up to him "INU BABYYYY I MIZZD UUUU" (in other words Inu baby I missed you) and Kikyou rushed to his side, and pecked him on the cheek.

Miroku looked disgusted to my girlfriend, he never liked Kikyou, if you asked him she was just a flirty whore, but something in her reminded me of…. No Inuyasha don't think that way! You like Kikyou it has nothing to do with the past! Kikyou had black hair and wearied a white mini top with a red mini skirt, she always seems to wear the same hooker heals and when they were alone always said the same words 'time to show you some pleasure' I think I skip what further happened. The eyes were always important for me, weirdly Kikyou always wearied contacts, I have no idea what the colour of her real eyes are, but with her contacts it was mostly green and blue.

Miroku was his quite perverted friend, he asked every girl to be 'his girlfriend' or even worse 'to bear his children' that last one gave him mostly a slap, but further Miroku had a lot of fan girls around him some even giggled by his question.

Well back to the moment, Kikyou embraced him while Miroku looked disgusted to it, but then she saw some friends and waved me goodbye.

My thoughts were AGAIN on my dream of Kagome.. how long had it been?

"I can't see what you see in her"

Inuyasha dazed up "What? Kagome?"

Miroku rolled his eyes "I have no idea who this Kagome is, but I was talking about Kikyou"

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on his head "don't say that ever about MY girlfriend"

Miroku looked hurt "are you putting that girl before us?"

"eh…"

"I'm shocked Inuyasha I really thought we had something" Miroku said fake crying.

On that moment he knew that it all was a joke "you son of a .."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG

"it looks like we have to go to class" said Miroku while laughing.

"I don't think so! We have to stay to our quo! Fashionly late" said Inuyasha while relaxing on a table.

"are you sure? You know who we have this morning do you?"

"I don't care quo for everything"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they finally showed up in class, it was a quarter later.

Mrs. Herculs looked disgusted to them "well if it isn't a surprise, late like always Taisho and Houshi you two decided to show up at last? Or was there some reason to be so terrible late again?"

Kikyou who already sat In class smiled to Inuyasha "mrs. Herculs I think its very brave and sexy of them"

Inuyasha heard Miroku mumble something like "Kinky ho slut"

He was about to slap Miroku for a second time for insulting his girlfriend AGAIN, when he saw a girl standing next to miss Herculs, she looked curious to him and Miroku, and there it was a little shock in his heart, the girl wearied big glasses and a to long shirt what came over her hips and further a baggy pants, her hair was black and in a pigtail, but nothing of this got really his attention it were her eyes, chocolate brown you could almost drown in Kagome's brown eyes.

The teacher glared to Kikyou "I am not interested in your thoughts miss Hakushio" she turned her full attention back to the girl in front of the class "like I was saying before Taisho and Houshi came in, we are having a new girl in class, her name is Kagome Higuraine (A/N you almost thought I was going to say Higurashi didn't you? o) Kagome introduce yourself and you two" she glared at Miroku and Inuyasha "SIT DOWN"

Kagome was shocked by the sudden reaction of the teacher, fast she sat down in front of the class, on the teachers chair. The whole class laughed except Inuyasha who still looked in shock…Kagome?

The teacher smiled apologizing "I'm sorry Higuraine I wasn't suppose to loose my temper with these stupid HEADED PEE HEADS!!"

Kagome looked afraid to the teached "i-I I-I'm sorry" she said quietly.

She stood up and looked afraid to the crowd "i-I am Kag-me and i-m 15 yea-rs ol..d I don't like – eh-spiders and eh- figh-t-hing and I –m new here, I sat in coll-ge on Kur0anta (A/N made up, sort of Harvard in Japan) and I have a – brother" she said quietly.

Even the persons in the frontline could hardly hear her, Inuyasha froze on his seat next to Kikyou, this voice… this soft voce he knew it for real, Kagome was standing in front of him 'his friend to be' his might 'mate to be' his friend who broke her own promises..

Inuyasha couldn't replay a single word she was changed, she was different she wasn't like this before not at all…

-Flashback-

Kagome stood proudly in front of the class "I am KA-GO-ME! Remember my name you will hear it a lot! What I like ? ummm I think I like dogs yea that's right! I like dogs and um what else…I like to fight sometimes, I'm really good in it so don't GET ON MY NERVES! I hate… nothing and I'm not a scared of anything either"

Inuyasha saw this girl only for a few minutes but he was already amazed by her speech, she just was amazing…

-End flashback-

Was this the real Kagome? The Kagome he knew? She was changed from amazing into a wall flower, but her scent her eyes and her voice they all were like he remembered them.

Kagome looked to the ground while Mrs. Herculs told the further story "your mother is selling the house here isn't she? So you're here only temporally?"

Kagome nodded.

"Great now we introduced you we can go back to math Kagome you can take a seat next Houshi, who came in earlier the boy with the brown hair raise your hand, HOUSHI RAISE IT!!"

Annoyed Miroku looked up to Mrs. Heruls, Inuyasha knew what he was thinking; 'how could anyone possibly get married with this freaking

teacher!' she always looked to hate us, me Miroku and the ones who hanged around us, which reason? No idea myself, that's how she is.

Kagome quickly walked to Miroku, and sat beside him, curious I looked to her, she only eyed her books, Miroku even tried to talk to her but she didn't replay this is so different.

Mrs. Herculs asked most of the questions to Kagome to see on which level she was, she replied every single one of them correct, Mrs. Herculs looked like she could hug her "we have our own professor in the class amazing!"

Inuyasha snorted what only got him another glare from Herculs.

"Takashi I think I detention will do for you" she said.

Inuyasha growled, this was school again that's right..

--

**A/N**

**Well this was it for now…**


	4. Forgotten

_**Inuyasha high school version.**_

_Summary:_

_A boy and a girl…_

_They were best friends when they were 11 years old._

_And made 4 promises with each other:_

_1Never forget each other_

_2Don't lie to each other_

_3Not going away without saying goodbye_

_4And last but not least, be friends forever_!

But then she disappeared, and broke the third promise, he thought he would never see her again.

But 4 years later they meet again, Inuyasha is the most popular guy now and Kagome is.. changed into her opposite?

He recognized her but she doesn't know him, what happened 4 years ago is the question…

**Date: Saturday ****5 January 2008**

**Story: ****The 4 promises of the past…**

**Chapter ****4: Forgotten…**

**Wroten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

(Kagome Pov.:)

The next period I had Math, but this time I wasn't really introduced to the class, the teacher just pointed her a place to sit, and continued the lesson (Inuyasha isn't in this class) .

I sat besides a boy with sand brown hair, when I sat down he looked at me, what kind of freaked me out, did he know? Did he know about..

"Ohio I'm Hojo Akitoki, you're new right?" The boy asked.

"H-hai" I replied looking at my books.

"What's you're name?"

"I-I m-y name Is K-kagome Higurashi" I replied shyly still looking at my books.

"HIGURASHI?!" Hojo exclaimed while his eyes went wide, and he hugged me.

I sat there frozen, a boy that I didn't knew was hugging me.. can it even be weirder?

When Hojo realized what he was doing he shot back furiously blushing.

"Gome, I was so happy to see you again! It's been a few years right?" he said enthusiastic.

"I- um.. who are you again?" I asked him glancing at him confused.

"Hojo Akitoki! You know from pre school?! I sat in you're fanclub and-"

"I'm sorry I think you confuse me with someone else, I-i never had a fanclub, and I don't know this city at all" I said turning my head away from him.

I glanced at the teacher and tried go listen to everything she said, the boy besides me kind of freaked me out.

Hojo looked confused, but then turned to me again "Ow.. I'm sorry Higurashi-san I mistaken you from someone else, can I make it up to you with a tour around the school?" he asked.

I turned red, the boy was kind of freaky but he was also polite and handsome so why not?

"H-hai" I replied blushing furiously.

I glanced at him and saw that the boy had a genuine smile on his face and I sweatdropped, this boy just was so.. weird he looked like he had a date with the prettiest girl on school, or something like that.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG !

The school bell rang, I looked at my schedule and saw it was the break now.

"Uumm, Hojo-kun can y-you point me the direc-tions to the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Of coarse Higurashi-san" Hojo said while walking me to the cafeteria, when we came there everything was kind of.. full.

To much people, what if someone found out about her being here? What if someone would tell it to _him_ even worse what if _he_ still was living in this town?

I froze as I felt someone stare at me, I looked around to see who it was and froze.. a pair of amber eyes, what this.. was this.. him? The boy from-

Suddenly I felt someone pull at my pants and saw Souta standing there.

"Onee-san?" he asked worried.

I looked up to find Hojo but seemed to be gone.

"where-"

"Are you looking for that dumb, Hobo person? I've send him away, well kind of" And Souta grinned.

Little Souta Flashback

_I was looking for my onee-chan when I saw her walking in the cafeteria with a boy next to her._

'_Who the heck is that boy?' I thought suspicious._

_I don't trust boys so much around my onee-chan, they seemed always to find a way to hurt her.._

_I walked more rum to my sister._

"_Who are you?!" I asked brutely._

_The boy looked surprised to me and smiled dumbly "My name is Hojo Ak-"_

"_I don't care Hobo, or whatever you do with my sister just-"_

"_Sister? O you're her brother? I was touring her around and" _

"_Yes, now I'm here you can get away, I tour her further around" I said coldly_

"_B-but"_

"_Bye HOBO!" and I pushed I'm away, he was shocked and bumbed into some whorish girl who started to scream "MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!"_

_She turned to Hobo "YOU!!!"_

_I grinned as Hobo tried to apologize "I-m sor-"_

"_IT'S ALL YOURE FAULT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" as the whore started to hit poor Hobo with her purse._

End Flashback

Souta grinned as I glared at him.

"That is not really nice to do Souta!" Kagome said but in truth was relieved to have Hojo of her back for a little while.

My little brother might look innocent, but his looks can lie, he can pretty scary especially around boys who are again around me, even if he is 3 years younger than me he is kind of protective after everything that happened in the past.

"Souta.. have you ever seen someone with amber eyes?" I asked him while trying to find the pair of eyes I looked at a few minutes ago.

"Why do you ask?" he asked suspicious.

"Because I kind of had the feeling the boy of my dreams is on this school you know..the one I were talking about.. that I saw him here.." I said still looking at the crowd but the person was gone.

"No, no you were just dreaming! Nobody has such a eyes Kagome! It's you're imagination!" Souta almost yelled at her.

I looked confused to him.. why was it that everyone on this school acts different than normal?

Souta pov:

I knew it! One time she would remember more about the past and she would get hurt again, it starts with her childhood crush, and than everything comes back! That can't happen! If she realizes everything _he _might also come back, the one who caused all of our pain, the one who causes Kagome the most pain, it can't happen! I will never let that happen again

Flashback

"_Now Kagome, look into my eyes, and say you love me" a hypnotizing voice said._

_Souta looked from the doorway, where he was hiding, and shivered._

_Kagome looked up and said on a robot voice "I love you.."_

"_Forget everybody and think only of me, be with me, stay with me and together we will slaughter everybody who is in our way" The boy that was 2 years older than Kagome said with his same hypnotizing voice._

"_I will forget, and only think of you-" Kagome replied._

"_NOOOO KAGOME!!" Souta yelled as he came out of his hiding spot._

_Kagome turned at him and her eyes had no pupils and were cold._

"_Together we will slaughter everybody who is in our way.." Kagome said as she took a knife from the kitchen sink and pointed it at Souta._

_The evil boy smirked, "Good Kagome, slaughter"_

"_KAGOME!! DON'T BE LIKE THIS! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS! YOU ARE DIFFERENT, PLEASE STOP!" Souta yelled crying._

_Kagome still came closer to him and he sobbed "please stop Kagome you're not in love with him remember?! He's controlling you, please stop… you're scaring me.. Kagome" _

_Kagome stopped in her tracks "love..? control..?" she spoke aloud._

_She looked at Souta who was crying on the ground and looked like this was the first time she saw him "Souta? … you're scared… of me?" she asked as he held up his head trying to reply._

"_Souta?" She dropped her knife, and looked at her hands in horror "what have I done?"_

End Flashback

From that day on I made a promise to myself, I would protect her against everybody, I never saw her so scared, of the boy who made her do it.. and of herself.. a few days later it was all erased, the memory's.. the doctor said it was for the best.. if those memory's return.. she never be the same again..

'_It's my promise that I protect her.. to everybody who try's to hurt her…'_

Preview next chapter:

"_We all are going to do a project, and NO you can't choose you're partner"_

_I already see this happen.._

"_Kikyou with Eri.. Miroku with Sango.. where the heck am I"_

_And then you see it.._

"_HELL NO!"_

_This can't happen, why her of all people!_

"_H-hello I'm K-kagome you're par-tner"_

_HELL NO!_

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story but well here we go.. I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing everyone… Kagome's past is full secrets, and a little of it is already showed now, a lot happened, and a lot is going to happen.

I hope you liked it..

R&(w)R&E (Read, would review and the most important one.. ENJOY!)

Xx

Mary-am


	5. seat buddy's

Inuyasha high school version

_**Inuyasha High School V**__**ersion.**_

_Summary:_

_A boy and a girl…_

_They were best friends when they were 11 years old._

_And made 4 promises with each other:_

_1 Never forget each other_

_2 Don't lie to each other_

_3 Not going away without saying goodbye_

_4 And last but not least, be friends forever_!

But then she disappeared, and broke the third promise, he thought he would never see her again.

But 4 years later they meet again, Inuyasha is the most popular guy now and Kagome is… changed into her opposite?

He recognized her but she doesn't know him, what happened 4 years ago is the question…

**Date: 28 June**** 2008**

**Story: ****The 4 promises of the past…**

**Chapter 4****: Partners…**

**Writ****ten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**Little rewind..: **_

'_It's my promise that I protect her... to everybody who tries to hurt her…'_

Inu Pov.

I started to move as fast as I could - I needed to get away from here. Away from her, and everyone around me.

I started to slow down as I reached the back of the school breathing heavily.

Nobody came here very often maybe because it looked creepy, or maybe because the janitor's '_office' _was here.

And our janitor… well I don't know how to put it but our janitor, is kind of creepy. Nobody can really tell whether he is a she a he or an animal, he had long hair but a male voice and was over obsessed with spiders and other kind of insects.

People said he harassed girls _and_ boys so nobody liked to come in his neighbourhood.

But well back to _**my**_ problem, I couldn't get it out of my mind; why did we have eye contact? Why did she come back? And why did she come now just when I finally was starting to forget her?

"Damn." I cursed hitting the wall, I had to take out my frustration on something... in this case the wall was my poor victim.

I finally began to calm down, just because Kagome came back didn't mean I had to see her 24/7 right? I only have to stay away from her and nothing will change! I will be damned if I let her in again... she had made a mistake to leave… but made an even bigger mistake to come back...

--

"Since this is a new school year I have arranged new seats to everyone! Two by two so new people and less fortunate people (by this the teacher means the _dull_ people but everyone is thinking she is talking about the geeks) all have a better chance at learning we also have a meeting project to get along with your seat partner some more. The seat arrangements are on the board and NO SWITCHING!" Mrs. Kaede the chemistry teacher said.

As fast as Kaede spoke those words everyone was running towards the board, hoping to sit next to someone smart and next to someone they like.

As I began to walk towards the board my stomach started to turn.

'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?' I thought.

"Kikyou with Eri, Miroku with Sango where the heck am I?"

I looked closer... and finally saw my name... next to...

"HELL NO!" I shouted.

Everyone in class turned to me curious over my outburst.

"I WON'T do anything with the new girl YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted.

"I want to be with you! Not with those freaks! Why can't I be with my Inu-poo?!" Kikyou asked Kaede.

A soft voice suddenly spoke. "Inu-poo? Is that your dog or something?"

Everyone turned around to look at a confused looking Kagome who didn't stutter for the first time.

Laughter filled the classroom everyone except me, Kikyou and the shy Kagome.

Kikyou was fuming with anger while I was... well I was angry too and I could feel my face becoming redder by the minute.

"Ahaha sometimes he does acts like a dog hahah"

"That's a good one!"

"He sure is Kikyou's doggie"

Alright do you want to know _why _I didn't snap? Because that nickname can be damn _annoying_! It _did_ make me sound like some kind of fluffy animal.

"Inu-poo is my boyfriend you bitch!" Kikyou spat to Kagome.

"H-honto? I didn't m-mean t-to hurt you, I-I mean I have a cat a-and I love it dearly, s-so I really mean n-no offense… y-you're i-in love with a d-dog! It- m-must be a wo-wonderful thing." Kagome stuttered.

If you thought Kikyou couldn't become even madder than she was a few seconds ago here are the results, her face was red her eyes seemed to become red too she looked ready to strangle Kagome to death.

"How dare you!? My boyfriend is HUMAN(A/n: Hanyou but well her mind isn't so clear) you hear me?!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it.

"I'm her boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" I asked Kagome coldly as I stood up to stand next to Kikyou.

"I-I of course n-not Mr. I-Inu-poo"

Alright that nickname now really starts to annoy me even more!

"ITS INUYASHA!"

"Ah G-GOMEN!"

"Well now this finally is cleared can everybody please go to their new seats?" Kaede asked.

"I won't! I won't sit next to someone who called me a dog!" I said to Kaede.

Kaede smiled nicely, "Well Mister Inuyasha if you don't have a death wish... I mean if you don't want to sweep the halls after class you better sit down in your _**new**__**seat**_."

Everybody knew what that meant after sweeping the halls the most people had a death wish, because well the _janitor_ was you're _sweeping buddy_.

'Those teachers just knew what kind of freak the janitor was and still they act like they didn't and held sweeping the halls as a punishment a punishment nobody wanted to have.

"I- I don't care! I won't do it dammit!" I shouted half afraid and seriously pissed.

"Alright you know what If you won't sit down _now_ I will make sure you are going to sweep the halls for the next **whole year**, so please Mister Taisho _sit_ _down_!"

I hate to say it but she won, a whole year sweeping the halls with a creep was a lot worse than sitting next to miss shy-promise-breaker.

Quickly I sat down as I saw that Kaede gave a big smirk in his direction showing she knew she won.

As I sat down next to Kagome I saw her turn to me with a nervous smile on her face.

"H-hello I'm K-Kagome I'm sorry from wh-what happened but I h-hope we can become-"

_Oh no she is NOT going to say that line again!_

"If you want to sit next to me I have a few rules for you. 1: No talking to me. 2: No looking at me don't even BREATH into my direction or you're dead! Understood?!" I barked at her.

The frighten look in her eyes almost made my heart drop as she nodded quick and looked to Kaede. She changed... she changed so much…

-Flashback-

"_You know girly if you want us not to hurt you__, you better stay away from that monster, otherwise we will break you the same way we broke him!" a group of boys said to Kagome who still stood in front of them without fear._

"_Hah! Like you could! __I can give YOU some advice stay away from me or I will break YOUR bones!" Kagome said._

"_YOU BITCH" the boy replied sending his fist into the air to hit her but she easily caught it and twisted it so the boy was screaming in horror while his friends took a few steps backwards._

"_This is a warning __**kid**_**! **_Stay away from me and Inu-kun!" Kagome said and she let go of his hand._

"_Disappear!" she shouted as he run away with his friends._

"_I-I'll get you back stupid girl!" the boy shouted._

_She turned to me again and grinned "That's what you get for threatening us. Lets go Inu-kun" _

_-End flashback-_

I don't know which reaction I wanted to get from Kagome, but it wasn't this... being afraid of me now.

I looked at her as I saw she throw a little paper at me.

I opened it and looked at it in aw:

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to you to make you hate me_

_And am sorry for thinking you were a pet or something_

_I am new in town and I hope to make friends while I am here_

_So please don't stay mad at me. _

_I promise not to bother you_

_Kagome_

I looked at the paper and frowned, she apologized for things she didn't even know and for calling me a dog.

I couldn't stay mad at her for that but something about the little note really bugged me.

_**I promise**__**.**__.._

'What is she doing to me? Damn girl why doesn't she stay out of my life… You couldn't keep you're promises in the past what makes you think you can now?' I thought clutching the note in anger.

I wrote a little note back at her and laid it on her table.

I saw her read it and she looked up at me with a small smile.

_Hn. _

_I don't forgive you because you obviously have no idea why I am mad, find it out and I might forgive you._

_I won't make you're life a complete hell … __**yet**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it for now, I would like the lovely reviews I'm getting, and my Betta reader ****Mistress Ayako****!**

**I've just passed my exams so I can finally write in peace again I promise to update my other story's A.S.A.P!**

**I hope you R&R&E (read review and of course enjoy) **

**Kisses**

**Mary-am**


	6. Chapter 6 AU

Dear readers for this fic.

Sorry this is not a chapter update.. But a author's note..

I never imagined writing an AU because I myself get annoyed when I get them.. but for this time it seemed that I have no choice but to let myself hear.

I never imagined that I myself would be looking at my stories and finding them not as interesting as I once did.

I now seem to only update once a year.. that is mostly because the years have been hactic. I still write but I don't publish as much.. and my stories seem to have become a little more personal..

I will **update** the following stories:

The prediction between water and fire (sasuhina)

Stay in the future not in the past (hieikag)

Because I still like the direction both stories go.. even if I'm a few years older than when I started these :) It might take a while for me to update these stories but I certainly will do so!

I am thinking of **rewriting** some of my stories:

Falling in love with her sister (Inukag)

The 4 promises of the past (Inukag)

Because the storyline I had in mind seemed good but the direction it went into was not so right..

**And am thinking of _discontinueing_ or deleting the following stories:**

Falling in love again (Ulrich/Yumi)

Love and romance and jealousy and hate (Ulrich/Yumi)

I am thinking of deleting these because they really aren't my best work.. These are the first stories I wrote in the past. Which makes them special but still.. not so good.. I also have less interest in the pairing Ulrich Yumi mostly because the series stopped and I think there aren't much fans still out here who are reading these specific fictions.. **I am not certain yet about the deleting or discontueing.. I just feel that these stories reached a dead end..**I'm still struggling with what to do with my stories. What is your opinion of these stories? Should I post a short summary with what I had in mind with the stories? Delete? Adopt them?

I'm sorry for those I disappoint with not continueing or updating my stories so often.. it just is that I am _really really __**really**_ busy! My head is still in the clouds with fantasies of stories.. So I will continue writing! Maybe not as often as I did years ago

Lots of love

Loving Kawaii girl


End file.
